


Of Cold Stones and Ripples

by FanFicIsMyAlterEgo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Messing Up, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Insecurities, Personal experience turned Fanfiction, Please just read, Rated T for Heavy Themes, Social Anxiety, Study of Insecurities, Study of Self Hatred, huge misunderstanding, lots of pain, please comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicIsMyAlterEgo/pseuds/FanFicIsMyAlterEgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien refuses to sit next to Marinette on a school trip. A whole lot of pain and misunderstanding come next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_"Alright, I'm going to take a photo! Adrien, sit next to her."_

_Marinette's heart thudded in her chest. Miss Mendeliev had just instructed Adrien, her crush, to sit next to her on the picnic bench where she and the others were seated! But before she could finish processing it a voice rang out clearly -_

_"What? Her?" Marinette was not an expert at tones of voice, but she could tell Adrien's had been laced heavily with contempt. He was refusing to sit next to her. Her mind swirled. Something inside her took over, a cold, logical part. A part that would help her social survival while her heart was frozen._

_Marinette, dug through her bag, looking for a water bottle, slipping on the perfect poker face, as if she couldn't care less. For once in her life, Marinette's acting was flawless._

_A_ _fter a moment of silence, the teacher gave in. "Fine, just sit next to those two." Adrien slipped in next to the two girls grinning and put his arm around Aurore's shoulders. Marinette looked on nonchalantly as the camera flashed, and the teacher cried out "Perfect!". When the teacher, and Adrien had moved away, Marinette acted like nothing of had occurred at all. The three girls made their way to nearby store, where Marinette broke away under the pretense of searching for cookies._

_Her mind was still reeling. Had that just happened? Adrien had refused to sit next to her in contempt. No one had spoken out against him. In her fantasies, Marinette imagined Adrien to be the one defending her from bitter comments. In the world's greatest masterpiece of irony, however, he was the one throwing the darts at her heart, and her protector? Well, she had none. She drew her arms around herself, feeling stone cold._

_This was a stone thrown in a pond that's ripples would torment her for months._


	2. The Beginning

 It was the school camp time of the year, and Marinette was having a good time. All the classes in the grade had headed down to a nearby island, to complete fun group challenges, and to relax at the beach. While Marinette had been apprehensive to go, she had to admit it was going well. She'd initially wanted to miss out on the trip, telling Tikki that Paris couldn't afford the absence of Ladybug for five days, but deep inside she had other motives. Marinette, bold savior of the city as Ladybug, was afraid to go. She was good friends with Alya, yes, but she wasn't as close to the rest on the grade. Marinette knew her fellow classmates were nice people, but no matter how kind they might be, what would they think of her if they saw how clumsy and awkward she really was? They'd hide their contempt inside, but it'd be there none the less.

 Marinette pushed herself to go however, partly because she wanted to, and partly because she didn't know what she could tell Tikki and her parents if she chose to stay home. Marinette was not much of an actress. So far, the trip had been alright. She hadn't been put in a group without Alya, or any of her friends, but Mirielle and Aurore in her group had been including her and Marinette was genuinely having fun. She did feel a bit sick in the dining room sometimes, sitting on alone on a table with Sabrina. Alya, (and Chloe, big surprise), were sitting at a different table. Alya had assumed Marinette wouldn't mind if she sat somewhere else with Nino and some different people. But as Marinette sat at the table, stomach churning, breathing quickly, pulse racing, she couldn't help but wish Alya was there.

 So Marinette decided to entertain herself with one of her favorite pastimes - looking at Adrien. He was seated on a table across the hall, laughing and joking. Marinette gulped. Something was different. Usually when she looked at Adrien, she felt butterflies in her stomach, but recently that had become nausea instead. After all, what would he think if he knew ugly, weird Marinette had a crush on him, a handsome, popular, socially adept boy way out of her league? She glanced down at her food quickly before anyone, especially him, could see her staring.  
Despite moments like these, the rest of the trip had been going alright. Mireille and Aurore had been a lot nicer to her than she expected, and the island was pretty fun. In fact, things were mostly going alright until the third day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN! You know what happens next. I'm sorry for burdening you this story if you didn't like it, but I felt like I had to get it off my chest. Thank you for reading =)  
> I will keep continuing it very regularly, since the chapters are so short and I have the plot all planned.


End file.
